


Status Quo

by ami_ven



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e10 War Stories, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Lambykins, I’m fine.  I promise.”





	Status Quo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/262399.html?thread=51298047#t51298047) at LJ community "comment_fic"

Zoë was... hovering, and it was starting to freak Wash out.

He hadn't noticed at first because, hey, he was wounded, and he figured he was entitled to a little wifely affection. But Simon had done a fine job of patching him up, and after a couple of days, her attention felt less like medicine and more like worry.

"Lambykins," he said, catching her hand as she moved around their bed for the fifth time. "I'm fine. I promise."

She hesitated, not looking at him. "I know," she said, barely more than a whisper. "I know."

Wash sat up, scooting forward until he could gently tug her to face him. "Look at me, Zoë. I'm fine."

She allowed herself to be tugged, but still didn't look at him. "You almost weren't. I don’t know how you do it.”

“Do what?”

“It’s usually me nearby to danger,” said Zoe, “and you waiting here. Can’t say I care for it much.”

“In that case,” her husband said, “I vote we go back to the status quo. I’m much better at waiting than I am at heroics. All this being in danger stuff is just too dangerous for a coward like me.”

She kissed him. “You’re the bravest man I know, Hoban Washburne.”

“Well, that’s not true,” said Wash. “But you should still be rewarded for saying it.”

Zoe grinned, and let him lead them back to their bunk.

THE END


End file.
